Su más grande deseo
by Brassica
Summary: Porque ella era pura, generosa y con un presente entristecedor, al igual que él. El pasar de los años jamás alteró su único y verdadero deseo en vida. — InuYasha/Kikyö.


**Título:** Su más grande deseo.  
><strong>Tipo:<strong> One-Shot  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> InuYasha & Kikyô.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece; de ser así, InuYasha habría estado con Kikyô siempre, siempre y para siempre.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Un escrito viejo que tenía guardado.

* * *

><p><strong>Su más grande deseo.<strong>

Toda su vida fue despreciado, aún en el vientre de su madre no fue querido; ¿cuál era el propósito de su vida? ¿Por qué había nacido? ¿Era él merecedor de tanto sufrimiento cuando jamás había conocido la verdadera felicidad? No lo sabía. Odiaba sentirse así, solo, desamparado y con el imponente frío de la soledad carcomiéndole los huesos cruelmente, ¿por qué no había esperanza alguna para él? Había nacido maldito, la unión de dos razas incompatibles exudaba de sus poros y emergía del brillo inusual de sus ojos. Ya no deseaba luchar, se sentía perdido en tanta oscuridad y rechazo. La única forma posible de abstenerse de ser aún más lastimado era respondiendo a aquellos que lo agredían con agresividad, aún así él no tuviese ni una piza de negrura en su alma. Ella pudo verlo, apreciarlo y, al final de todo, llegar a la conclusión de que aquel hanyou no era malvado ni mucho menos. Ella deseaba saber más de la vida de él y tomar sus propias opiniones acerca del por qué tanto dolor en las acciones del chico, ¿lo cruel? él jamás la dejó indagar más profundo… Él no le había contado historias relevantes de su vida porque simplemente jamás le apeteció hacerlo. Prefería olvidar el pasado y su sufrimiento, y con Kikyô a su lado, aquello era muchísimo más fácil que estando solo.

No sabe si es normal, si está bien desear tener sólo para él a alguien tan puro, tan honesto_, tan contrario a él_; y simplemente descarta la idea de decirle cuánto la quiere y cuán grande se vuelve su afecto por ella cada día. Tras cada palabra, tras cada paseo y cada analogía ella le vuelve más sabio y le trasmite muchas cosas a través de su preciosa sonrisa, gestos faciales y físicos que sólo se toma la libertad de mostrarle a él. Se siente en confianza, siente que ha encontrado a alguien que le comprende, y le hace sentir bien al estar rodeado de tanta maldad y crueldad.

Y es allí en donde él piensa y ve con claridad que, a pesar de todo, son iguales y es por ello que congenian con tanta facilidad, al lado de Kikyô su vida es como un precioso paraíso…

Poco a poco sus encuentros se hacen aún más frecuentes, y ella comienza a sonreírle con algo más que ironía o buena educación. Ríe con sinceridad, la frágil curvatura de sus labios que sólo le dedica a él lo hace sentir lleno, completo consigo mismo, y está dispuesto a conseguir más de ella y seguir sintiéndose así, porque el dolor hace mucho que se ha ido, la agradable compañía de la sacerdotisa se lo ha llevado muy lejos, encerrándolo en una caja y guardándose la llave dispuesta a dársela cuando las cosas, por muy buenas que marcharan, ya no funcionaran.

Y la idea de que aquello que mantenían se marchite le parece absurda, y reconoce finalmente que, lo que en verdad quiere es a ella y no al tesoro que resguarda. Y tiempo después, cuando por fin llega a confesarle lo bien que se siente a su lado y lo increíble que le parece su sola compañía todo sale mal, y él termina con una flecha atravesando su corazón y la imagen perturbadora de su amor mal herida, desangrándose sin remedio a salvación.

¿Y saben qué es lo gracioso de todo? Que cincuenta años después, debajo de aquel precioso firmamento de estrellas no puede evitar llorar como un niño al recordar cada segundo de su vida con ella, y vivir en carne propia nuevamente la impotencia al no poder hacer nada para salvarla, justo como otras veces en las que el destino pretendía arrebatársela.

Parecía que todos a su alrededor estaban en contra de su honesta y trágica relación. Sorprendentemente no le queda más opción que dejarla ir, y rehacer su vida con lo más cercano a lo que será ella, forjando una preciosa familia y viviendo sus años con plenitud, con su precioso rostro siempre presente, alentándole a seguir con vida.

Y justo ahora, después de cientos de años, habiendo vivido contento y con satisfacción la flor de su vida, sueña que está solo de nuevo en medio de una luz cegadora del cielo, rodeado de completamente nada, sólo paz y tranquilidad. Y cuando logra observarla extendiendo su delicada mano hacia él con una enorme sonrisa no puede evitar reírse como un idiota, y olvidar que ella está arrastrándolo a su propia muerte. Solamente toma su mano y siente el calor que mana de ella, la tibieza que desprende el alma pura de la mujer que ama y que fue capaz de sacarlo de sus pesadillas más horribles, solamente con su compañía.

_Pues su más grande deseo es acompañarla en la muerte…_

* * *

><p>Lloraré. Háganme feliz y déjenme un review... Please, vivo de los reviews.<p> 


End file.
